MystereDuLeKooza CD Shuffle
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Some drabbles about Mystere Du Le Kooza, including the adventures Moha and Trickster, and the mergence of two worlds and their fears, hopes and dreams...rated romance, angst, and some darkness...
1. DarkLove

_**Mystere Du Le Kooza Shuffle**_

*Inspired by Sarastro, Queen of The Night and JulietFloraWinters. Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil, and all songs belong to their respective artists.

Mainly revolves around Moha-Samedi and trickster (Italicized _T_ and _M_ at certain points) and their partnership to keep Mystere and Kooza in balance from the dark forces of Crooner, trickster's dark, reaper opposite, and Verissa, daughter of the stilt-demon of Mystere, Mephisto, and his mate, Venus.

Rated for a smidgen of slash and angst and…dark humor :P

_**First of Me, by Hoobstank**_

They each had to make a choice.

Trickster, who literally had the balance of an entire world in the palm of his hand…

Moha-Samedi, a Narrator of tales whom no one listened to…

_T:_ Trickster knew Crooner would come for Kooza, he knew the mergence was their only chance at survival…

_M:_ Moha knew Verissa had escaped the Deus Ex Machina…yet no one believed him! No one…except that TRICKSTER…

_T:_ The Narrator had more power than he thought he knew…the power to bring stories to life to bring order over chaos…Trickster knew this…

_M:_ He was called a TRICKSTER! Could the Narrator even TRUST him…? Could he even trust himself…?

They were more alike than they thought…after all, they were not the next of each other…but the first of themselves…

_**Lose Control by Evanescence**_

Trickster knew Moha-Samedi was EXTREMELY self-conscious of his lack of control…

He kept control of EVERYTHING…himself, the people he talked to, the order of the show…yet did he REALLY have control? Trickster thought NOT.

So how hard would it REALLY be…? To help him let go of his fear, his regrets…to embrace it all, there in the Trickster's arms…Moha backed himself against that wall, shaking his head violently, REFUSING to hand himself over to-!

Trickster persisted, blacking the Narrator's only escape route with a hand to the cheek, whispering into his ear, "No one outside this room will EVER HAVE TO KNOW…"

The whisper sounded so…tempting…Moha felt his body shake as Trickster's eyes gazed into his…so haunting, so warm…

"LET GO."

Those two words were all it took…Moha's body, still shaking violently, was drawn into Trickster's arms like a magnet…he heard Trickster's whispers, encouraging him to take in all his fears, his desires, his humiliation and pride…only by embracing them, by letting them go…only by losing control would he TRULY obtain it as well…

_**Insane in Vain by Vanilla Ninja**_

INSUFFERABLE, SLITHERING SON-OF-A-!

Moha felt frustrated by Trickster's advances…was he a lover, or a friend? A foe, or an ally? Angel or devil, savior or PHANTOM? Some days, Moha wished himself DEAD than in the company of such a creature!

Trickster would tell him secrets that weren't true…he'd say they were just friends, then ravage him against his will in the shadows behind closed doors…he said he was with trapeze, and that he knew of his feelings towards La Belle, yet still said he CARED for HIM?

Moha felt as if every time the Trickster tried to shatter his walls with a kiss, he might as well have said "I love you" with a slap in the face…but he was still standing, wasn't he?

_**Bird and the Worm by the Used**_

Moha's breath caught in his throat as he ran…

He ducked behind the door, being mindful of the still bleeding slash on his arm as he locked it behind him…

Trickster had been right…THE TRICKSTER HAD BEEN RIGHT…it WASN'T Brian causing the accidents around the theater…but it…she…SHE WAS A MONSTER-!

As he went to examine the slash mark, he was STUNNED to see the blood draw itself back into the wound, healing itself…

Was he losing his mind…? He was terrified out of his mind…why was he the victim? Why was he the prey…why the hunted, why…?

"_**You are my worm…I'M THE BIRD."**_

Moha whipped around to find no one there…despite the sharp pain from whomever's nails had dug into his shoulder blades…was it Trickster…or someone…no, _SOMETHING_…?

As he peeked outside, for a split second he thought he saw those vile, red eyes…he panicked and hid himself in a shadow in the corner…hiding like a worm from a bird…

_**Love the Way you Lie by Eminem Featuring Rihanna**_

Moha knew he'd lied to him…but for some reason, that seemed to draw them closer…

Trickster knew he'd hurt him…but in a sick way, it was his way of showing he cared…

Every time Trickster touched him, Moha would push him away…but Trickster would snatch his arm and pull him into another embrace…

Once, Moha left Mystere/Kooza…wandered through the desert, thinking he could live a desert wanderer…he'd done it before…

The Lune Ombres came after him…Trickster swept out of nowhere, saved him…Moha INSISTED he leave…Trickster was, after all, the reason the conceited, stubborn prideful Narrator left…

But Trickster spent the night with him, near the oasis…and it was there by the cool water that he used his charms…those **LIES** (_sugar-coated white lies_) to soothe the Narrator's aching spirit…of love lost…of authority ridiculed…memories forgotten…the pain, the humiliation…the un-fulfilled desire…and it was there by the cool water that Trickster set both their hearts and souls on fire with lust, passion and contempt…

The Trickster swore to himself if the Narrator tried to leave again, he'd set not only their bodies, hearts and souls, but both their **WORLDS** on fire…

_**Opheliac by Emilie Autumn**_

Trickster was his Opheliac…one who would do harm to themselves out of obsessional love for another…or so Trickster quoted a modern famous artist…

Anything Moha-Samedi did to take the lead in their partnership to protect BOTH their worlds would never be enough…Trickster would claim Moha-Samedi KNEW the games he was playing, the lies he told…Trickster claimed Moha-Samedi knew how he felt, after all, he'd been with that clown usher long enough…

Moha would hide his growl of displeasure at being told what he DIDN'T know, shaking his head as Trickster worked equally as hard to hide his sickened "oh YES-YOU-DO" grin…

_**If you Feel Better by Emilie Autumn**_

One time, Brian Le Petit approached Moha-Samedi, cornering him, and telling him to HONESTLY say what he thought of the Trickster.

Moha, feeling a little cautious around the suddenly interested clown, simply said that he was a lying, manipulative, cheating dictator…Brian wanted a little more… "Surely that's not ALL that's on your mind?"

So Moha found himself going from listing all the Trickster's flaws to ranting about how he was a selfish, egotistical, pompous, conceited man who always was so full of himself-!

Moha felt his world SHAKE OFF IT'S FOUNDATION when the igniter of the conversation CRUSHED THEIR LIPS TOGETHER…and was even more shaken to see the old, annoying usher replaced by the very creature he was ranting about…

"If it makes you feel better listing all OUR flaws…I don't mind…"

Moha felt everything fly out of his control as Trickster embraced him, crushing him in the fact they were so full of themselves, he hadn't realized all _**HIS**_ flaws were also his own…

_**Is it My Body by Emilie Autumn**_

_WARNING: some self-arousal and suggested lust…_

Why did Trickster have to pursue him so…?

It seemed he couldn't even turn a corner without running into those haunting white eyes…those sunburst colors…that cheshire cat smile…so the Narrator had resolved to hiding himself in his room and writing (of all things) a letter…

"Why do you WANT ME?

Is it ME? Is it SOMETHING I DID? Is it something inside me?

…Is it my BODY…?"

Moha seemed to freeze as he stared at those last words…it was obvious Trickster was bi-sexual…but he couldn't help but wonder…was it really THAT simple…that the almighty Trickster of Kooza lusted for him JUST because of his physical form…?

Moha found that as he pondered this, his hand was sub-consciously running down his chest…he found himself closing his eyes, imagining what Trickster must have thought or felt as he ran his gold hands down his chest, his waist, his leg…

As Moha's hand reached down there, a hand grasped his wrist tightly…forcing Moha to whip around, seeing Trickster reading Moha's words on paper over his shoulder, chuckling…

"It's more than that…all that and more…" As Trickster whispered, he moved Moha's hand over himself, forcing him to grip with such an intensity that the Narrator hissed as Trickster whispered…

"But it helps that you have a VERY nice body…so YES."

_**Surrender by Evanescence**_

All he wanted was the Narrator…was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was to trickster, who didn't want the damnable Skeleton anywhere NEAR the narrator…

But Crooner ignored his "fear" of Trickster's wrath, approaching the still asleep man in magenta, brushing delicate fingers over his masculine yet feminine form…

The skeletal grin on his mask grew wider as he laid himself upon the Narrator's body, summoning a moan from the entranced man…Crooner grinned as he reached his very life force, his psychic energy, into the man's Solstrom…he sighed in ecstasy at how the narrator beneath him took in his energy with a moan…there was no escape for him…for either of them…ever since Crooner has learned of Trickster's obsession for the man beneath him…he'd become obsessed…it was all about the Narrator…

So Crooner surrendered himself, slowly sliding his mask off his head, leaning down as his still skeletal smile widened, long black hair falling onto the Narrator's chest as he whispered;

"Surrender to me," with those words, the warm air between their lips closed…

_**Anything for You by Evanescence**_

He'd do ANYTHING for him…

Trickster would do ANYTHING to let Moha-Samedi know he'd be alright…to protect him from any more of Crooner's dark advances…to remove the scar of purple that circled his neck…he'd DIE for him…

Moha didn't believe it…he'd been betrayed before…but Trickster wrapped his arms tightly around him, saying, practically BEGGING (and Trickster rarely begged) to let him fulfill his desires, to make him feel safe…he just wanted him safe…

"What _else_ do you want, then…?

"_Just say you love me…"_

_**Liar by Emilie Autumn**_

Trickster said he wanted to worship him…to protect him, to support him…to merge their worlds, to channel their Solstrom, to mix their very BLOOD…just so he'd never leave, so they could be together…he said he'd never lie, that he'd never be deceived…

But Moha knew…he was Lying…lying…lying…LYING…

Because he was a FLIPPING LIAR-!

_**Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**_

Trickster acted as if he was perfect, flawless…but Moha knew otherwise…

Everything trickster did to win attention was a LIE. He never was a God…he was an Illusionist…it wasn't magical romance…it was just tricks, slights of the hand to keep him distracted from the truth, the all-painful truth…

Trickster wasn't here because of love for Moha-Samedi…he wasn't even SLIGHTLY interested in Mystere's safety…he only cared about Kooza, keeping it safe from Crooner…a REAPER…and maybe even risking Mystere's safety until it was safe to go back home…

Moha knew the truth now…and to think he'd been FALLING FOR-!

Well, he had no sympathy nor love for the trickster of Kooza anymore…

_**Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence**_

Moha felt as if he'd finally lost his mind…

His shirt had been pulled off his shoulders, Trickster kissing his neck passionately…and the Narrator wasn't even fighting back…between this and Crooner…he'd actually preferred this…

Trickster wanted Moha to touch him, to love him back…Moha just sat upon his knees, looking out the window, his body trembling in fear as the tears came pouring out his eyes…

"I know you feel as if you're losing your mind to fear…but you know you LOVE to hate me…don't you…HONEY?"

That last word summoned a growl from Moha's throat…his fear and sorrow turned into anger as he lunged around, crushing their lips, pinning the man down, pressing him so deep into the sheets they were both sure to bruise…Trickster smiled, licking his bleeding upper lip as Moha desperately kissed his neck…the Trickster's sacrifice had finally paid off…

*yeah, I know this was pretty dark…any ideas of how to lighten the mood, please let me know! Taking song requests!


	2. LoversDuet

Mystere Kooza IPod shuffle 2

*This one revolves more around Moha and trickster…but it's less darker, and also involves other characters as well.

_**Best Kept Secret from the Rock Opera 'Bare'**_

Moha-Samedi had NEVER been more humiliated in his whole life…

Trickster had embraced him…KISSED HIM…right in front of everyone…Innocent, Bebe, Vache A Lait, Gabriel, the Unicyclist and dancer, the Juggler and his assistant, Black Widow…the _TRAPEZE artist_ and _LA BELLE_ for crying out loud-!

Trickster insisted that no one had seen them in the darkness of the celebration…everyone had been too busy dancing…and even IF someone had seen them, would it really make a difference? Trickster was a master of Illusion and charmer of all…he could MAKE them understand of Moha-Samedi would just give them a chance…

"A chance for what? TOO SEE HOW DEEP THE WORLD CAN CUT?"

Moha had thought this was a fantasy, he knew they couldn't go on with this dream…this ILLUSION, forever…

"Well, then…can't you live for today?"

Moha was reluctant to live by these words…but even more so startled when Trickster whipped him around, whispered how he loved him, and kissed him forcefully, unaware of the archangel, Gabriel, and the Juggler watching from afar with amused, understanding looks upon their faces…

_**Lily's Eyes from the Secret Garden Broadway**_

They had her eyes…

Every once in a while, Moha saw La Belle's kind, understanding eyes in Bebe…

Every so often, Trickster saw the fiery eyes of his Trapeze artist in Innocent…

Trickster felt Trapeze's smirk of fire every time he embraced her, every time she fled him…every time they'd tempted each other in his castle tower…he was her knight, she was his maiden phoenix…

Moha saw La Belle's kind sweetness…those eyes that saw others, who worshipped the very ground she walked, yet never him…never saw his longing to hold her close, to treat her human…

The Trickster had never imagined himself a lover…

The Narrator had longed for that day…

How could they forget they had once dared to be…in those EYES…?

_**Skeletons on Parade by Ludo**_

Every once a millennium, the beings of Mystere would pray…

They'd pray for those in the modern world, a world where time was BELIEVED to move forward and that science could solve everything…they'd pray for those poor souls who'd been lost to their carelessness, their violence…their mortality…the fact that death existed at all in some place, it scared them…

Then they'd climb into their beds and habitats and brace themselves for the dark fear of that night…

They heard the skeletons dancing, laughing and singing outside their doors, cackling in insane, partying laughter until the dawn…too scared to confront them, they would stay in their beds…

Then dawn would come, and they could sleep once more…

_**Overdone by Ludo**_

Trickster was a snake in the grass…a sly man who couldn't even stare at his creations, little, innocent mice dancing in the sun, without feeling some envy towards their freedom through innocence, where he, the very symbol of experience through dreams, had literally the life of this whole kingdom in the palm of his hand…

And now…he was in love…not JUST with Trapeze artist, or any other one of his feminine creations, but with a being OUTSIDE his realm…a man…and no one to give this weight on his chest too…

If only his 'lover' would TRULY accept his feelings…

He swore, sometimes he, practically a GOD in his own making, would stare into the sky and beg for his lover's Gods to save him as he sobbed like a child…

_**Mio Bello Bello Amore from Cirque Du Soleil's Zumanity**_

Trickster couldn't deny how he felt for Moha when he conjured this song, dancing around the Narrator in the suddenly dimmed lights of the theater…

Trickster playfully teased the Narrator, but not to humiliate him nor out of mere cruelty like the others did…true, he found the Narrator's temper HILARIOUS, and his need, his DESPERATION for recognition amusing…what Moha-Samedi DIDN'T realize was that Trickster was so into him, he couldn't get enough of him as he teased him with his movements on the dance floor…

Moha felt uneasy as Trickster's hands skimmed his skin…on his arms, his shoulders, his face…

_Trickster just wanted the Narrator to love him back…_

_**Carnival of Rust from Poets of the Fall**_

Trickster invited him into Kooza, at last…

As Moha-Samedi stared in wonder at the Bataclan of scarlet and Gold, admiring the intricate work, staring in wonder into the dark forest surrounding the clearing…Trickster felt his mouth water as he watched from the shadows, taking this man out of his element, tempting him with the possibilities of this amazing new world…

Yet this wasn't like his normal luring technique with other visitors…he'd seen and gotten to know this man ahead of time, BEFORE luring him in…he COULDN'T just watch from the shadows…he wanted to be down there, with him, beside him…AROUND him…

Finally, Trickster saw Moha cautiously approach the Bataclan curtain and reach for it…power vibrated through his body as Trickster opened the curtain, staring Moha face-to-face…

Before Moha could respond, Trickster embraced him, forcing their lips together, pulling them both through the curtain…he would not let Moha walk away no less watch as his desire burned the world down…

_**War from Poets of the Fall**_

Moha was lost in this dream realm which he'd created…

He'd just traveled the Desert West, and was now traveling through the Forest East, trying to avoid the creatures called Lune Ombres…

As he ran through the woods, he came across the clearing where Kooza was SUPPOSED to be…but all that was there was a lone young woman his age…blonde hair, a blue dress…

'La Belle…?"

Moha THOUGHT she recognized the woman whom he had loved for so long…but as Moha approached her, softly whispering "Belle…you okay?" the dancer of light simply whispered…

"_THEY'RE HERE."_

Moha saw the Lune Ombres surrounding them, covered in shadows…he held Belle close to him as he whipped out a flare from his jacket…Moha switched it on and held it as high as she could over their heads…it glowed brighter and BRIGHTER-!

When Moha came to consciousness, he was back at the edge of the forest, where he'd started, save for the used flare and note in his right hand…

"_You are not fighting this war alone."_

_- Trickster_

_**Lacrymosa by Evanescence**_

Moha-Samedi was confused by words…

Trickster would chide Samedi on how he was alone, cold and helpless without him…how he was gone, and he felt like himself again…

Thinking he was going through some kind of breakdown, Samedi would plead with him, he couldn't CHANGE who he was-!

No, there WAS no time anymore, Trickster would respond darkly, to waste on his OBSESSIONS…Samedi had taken care of THAT-!

Well, Trickster could blame it on him…but Samedi never wanted to hold him back! JUST SET THE WORLD FREE-!

_**Fade Away by Celine Dion**_

Moha-Samedi had ALWAYS learned from the past, he'd always learned that time may have been cruel, but time was also a great healer…he probably knew that better than anyone…

He has his regrets…thoughts he'd never written down, dreams he'd never pursue…all because of fear, but he just had to keep moving on…

He was afraid that his heart would fade to black…after all, once touched by pain, you were NEVER the same…

Yet, as Trickster had put it…why not just let all humiliation…all anger…all fears…all regret…all the pain…just. Fade. AWAY?


End file.
